The Road Taken
by dewdroptear218
Summary: Kyoko reflects back on the biggest what if of her life. What if she had not gone to Tokyo with Shotaro? How different will her life been? What exactly would she have lost from her current life? The answers to these questions are inside so take a peek!


**Hello! This is my first fanfic for Skip Beat! so I hope you all enjoy it! Constructive criticisms are warmly welcome but please no flames! This is dedicated to the I.B class of 2015. **

**Disclaimer: If I would have created Skip Beat! it would have been just a bunch of stick figures talking. So I obviously don't own it. The awesome Yoshiki Nakamura does.**

Every person in the world has one time or another done this. They have looked up at the the ceiling, the sky and wondered about the dreaded _what-ifs._ _What if I had… What if I had said…_ The current victim of this dreaded pastime is Kyoko Mogami who, after having been force to deny her feelings for Tsuruga-san to that baka Shotaro, was feeling particularly morose and melancholic. After finishing her segment for Kimagure Rock, she had quickly shed her Bo costume and hurried home in her bike.

The ride home helped clear somewhat her mind from her moody thoughts but upon entering her room and looking at her life-size poster of Shotaro, the horde of feelings came rushing back. _How dare he use her like a maid, destroy her high school life,her future, her ability to love. How stupid had she been to follow him to Tokyo and support him unconditionally?_ This is where she began the _what-if_ that had been circulating around her mine for some time.

_What if I hadn't follow Sho to Tokyo?_

_What would have changed in my life?_

One of the most obvious change would be that she would have been able to enter high school, wear her uniform, and continue on with her education. Maybe she would have had made friends as Shotaro would have been gone. She would have maintained a good relationship with the parents of Shotaro who not once have written or called her after she left with Sho to Tokyo. It hurt her deeply to think that she had disappointed the people who had taken her in after her mother had abandoned her to their care 10 years ago. They were the only family she had known as a child and she cherished the time she had spent with them.

The side effect of this alternate reality is that she would still have been in love with Shotaro. She would still be that stupid, plain woman who would probably waste all her pocket money in order to go visit him. Kyoko shook her head fervently at this thought: _NONONONONO STUPID A.U KYOKO_!

On the other hand, what would she have lost if she had NOT gone to Tokyo with Shotaro? First off, she would never have met Taisho and his wife, the parents she wished she had had. They were so supporting of her in her acting since the beginning. Taisho giving her his lucky knife for the LME audition and his wife giving her the pair of high heels that made possible her Natsu costume. They were the warmest couple she had ever met in her life and she felt a small pang in heart by thinking that she would never have met them at all.

She wouldn't have met the President, the most eccentric but caring person she had ever met in her life or his granddaughter, Maria, who shared the same fascination for voodoo and curse dolls as she did, and who had deemed Kyoko worthy to be her honorary _onee sama. _She would never have met Moko her first best friend in 16 years! At this part her heart broke a little. She couldn't stand to know that she would have missed the chance of finding her one and only best friend who could put up with her weird antics,her weird behaviour, and just her weirdness in general. She believed that no other best friend she would have had in Kyoto would have been superior to her relationship with Moko. Not at all.

Acting! She would have never known the joy of being able to create a character from scratch and be able to completely immerse herself in the role. She would never know the feeling of being able to create a new "me". Acting was one of her greatest passion in life and also one that was not created out of her devotion to Shotaro. It was truly only boring her life would have been if she had stay in Tokyo and stayed as a _nakai _in Shotaro's inn, pining after Shotaro. Just the thought of it gave Kyoko shivers.

Kyoko glance at the picture to the left of Shotaro's poster. The thought of _**HIM**_ had been wriggling on the back of her mind ever since she started this whole soliloquy inside her head. _**HE**_ demanded his part and Kyoko could not denied him or her any longer. If she had never gone with Shotaro to Tokyo she would never have met Ren Tsuruga, owner of her heart whether she like it or not. Demon Lord, Emperor of the Night,Cain,BJ,Katsuki, Tsuruga-san every single one had captured her heart and refused to let go. The troublesome box has opened and it refuses to be locked up again despite her attempts to relock it. Kyoko felt a huge gap start opening up in her heart and her breath coming out quicker. Just the thought of it had made her feel like her slowly mended heart has broken into tiny little pieces that jabbed at her ribcage. She felt foolish for a second about this horrible _dependency_ she had acquired for that man but the feeling soon vanished as the thought of her world without Ren took over her mind. She just _couldn't_. A live without Ren was no life at all. She _needed_ him. Damn it she _love _him with all her heart. Kyoko looked angrily upwards, "I've admitted it all right! I love him! Are you happy now?!" She fell to her knees crying, painfully being awakened to the joy of love.

Despite these revelations of how lucky she has been in being able to live the life she has been living, Kyoko could still not bring herself to forgive Shotaro. Despite him being the source of all the happiness she had obtained so far in Tokyo, she couldn't forget the wounds of her heart or the night she spent crying over how she had lost the most important human emotion-love. Maybe far in the future she could, but right now no.

In the end, the road taken was the best road she ever took.


End file.
